1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which has simplified operation units to improve operability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile apparatus transmits and receives an image between distant points by a tranceiver.
The facsimile apparatus can read and record an original document and can function as a copying machine.
The facsimile apparatus uses a rolled paper as a record paper so that it can record an original document of any length transmitted from a transmitting station, and the rolled paper is automatically cut depending on the length of the transmitted original document.
When the rolled paper is loaded in such a facsimile apparatus, it is necessary to cut a leading edge of the rolled paper.
The above operations are all carried out by control buttons arranged in the facsimile apparatus.
The control buttons in a prior art apparatus are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows an arrangement of control buttons on a control panel. It includes a transmission button 1, a reception button 2, a copy button 3 and a rolled paper cutter button 4. These buttons are independent for each function.
These buttons are monitored by the facsimile apparatus as shown in FIG. 2.
In a step S1, the transmission button is monitored, in a step S2 the reception button is monitored, in a step S3 the copy button is monitored, and in a step S4 the cutter button is monitored. Depending on the button depressed, one of modes of the apparatus, a transmission mode F1, a reception mode F2, a copy mode F3 and a cut mode F4, is selected.
In such an apparatus, a plurality of buttons having independent functions must be provided and a large area is required for the control panel. Thus, the apparatus is complex, expensive and of large size.
Further, an operator has to select one of the four buttons and hence the operation is not simple.